


Turn Your Head And Cough

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's summer souvenir: sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Head And Cough

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: it took me multiple months to finish this but only because every time I tried to edit it I got embarrassed. Ahahaha. Heheheh. Hahahah. Hoo

Thinking about spending a summer without Souji upset Yosuke more than it should have, considering he’d already lived through sixteen other summers that fulfilled that definition. Yet, even during just the brief months between March and Golden Week, and then from Golden Week to now, he’d definitely been harboring a Souji-shaped hole in his heart without his partner around every day.

This was, of course, why he had been almost embarrassingly excited when Souji called him to say he was visiting for the summer, and even more so when he invited Yosuke over to the Dojima residence to see him the day he arrived.

Yosuke had leaped to get showered and dressed the moment Souji hung up, and almost crashed his bike a few times on the ride over, but no one answered the door when Yosuke knocked. He waited for a minute or so before he knocked again, but he eventually gave up and called Souji’s phone again. “Dude, where are you?”

“Hmm?” Souji replied. Yosuke could hear the faint sound of clothes rustling in the background; maybe he was unpacking his stuff or something. “What do you mean?”

“I’m outside, and no one’s answering the door,” Yosuke said. He glanced up at the second floor of the house to see if he could catch a glimpse of Souji somewhere inside, but he guessed Souji’s room was on the other side.

“Ah, right, right, just...” Souji said. He trailed off, and this time there was the sound of a door opening and closing. “The front door’s open, so just head on up to my room, alright?”

“Okay...” Yosuke hung up and reached for the door handle, which was, as Souji said, unlocked. He wondered why Souji couldn’t just come down and open the door himself, but whatever, it wasn’t too much of a hassle, and he made sure to lock the door when he got inside.

There was only one pair of shoes by the door when he entered the house, and the whole place was mostly quiet. It wasn’t until Yosuke walked upstairs that he heard any real sounds at all, which was once again a rustle of clothing, coming from the bathroom this time. Yosuke couldn’t help but smirk a little. Souji had always been the kind of guy who would be always be ready for company half an hour before he even called them over. It was a little funny, seeing him rush to get dressed today.

Yosuke headed on into Souji’s room, sitting down on Souji’s couch like he owned the place. While it had been months since he’d last been in there, not much had changed. The only difference was now there was a suitcase open on the floor, clothes and various other little items spilling out onto the floor like Souji had been looking for something buried underneath everything else. Seeing that made him stop and think.

Souji had just gotten back from the city _today_ , hadn’t he? Unless he’d somehow worn his sleeping clothes on the train, he shouldn’t need to change into anything. But before he could really work out what that meant—

“Ready for your physical?”

Yosuke wasn’t sure if what Souji was wearing was supposed to be a shirt or a dress. Either way, it was shorter than the shirts Souji normally wore with his uniform, and he could catch a flash of— of something he wasn’t going to dwell on as Souji walked into the room. Even so, it still managed to have the popped collar that appeared on every shirt Souji wore, which had a stethoscope hanging around it. He had on goddamn _stockings _, too, which were white with a lacy trim at the top, and some weird strap things attached leading up to...he still wasn’t going to think about it. A sudden snap brought his gaze back up to Souji’s face (and it took Yosuke a few moments to register that it was the sound of Souji putting on gloves), who looked rather pleased at Yosuke’s reaction.__

__Yosuke opened his mouth, making squeak-like sounds until he could find his voice enough to form words. “I...you...wh-what the hell are you wearing?”_ _

__“Well...you never did get a replacement magazine, right?” Souji walked toward him slowly until he came to a stop in front of him, placing his hands on Yosuke’s knees. He looked up at him with a sly look on his face, tongue peeking out a bit to wet his lips. “And you must’ve been _lonely_ without me, right?”_ _

__“Y-Yeah...” Yosuke said dumbly. He realized he’d been focusing on Souji’s lips, and quickly flicked his eyes up to meet Souji’s. Souji smiled at that, more sincere than his previous smug expression, and sat down on top of Yosuke’s lap, knees on either side of his hips._ _

__Yosuke’s face heated up and looked down to avoid Souji’s gaze. That brought Souji’s crotch into Yosuke’s field of vision, and he could see that Souji’s dress (shirt...whatever) had ridden up enough to fully reveal a pair of panties, white and lacy and matching the stockings. Yosuke quickly raised his head again. Damn, there really were no safe places to look. “A-Are you trying to make fun of me or something?”_ _

__Souji frowned, genuinely surprised at the question. “What? Of course not,” he said. He shifted a bit to put more pressure down on Yosuke’s crotch, and Yosuke’s breath hitched. “I’m just trying to do something nice for you.”_ _

__When Yosuke didn’t voice any new complaints, Souji smiled again. “So, first, then,” he said. He ran his hand underneath Yosuke’s shirt, dragging it up his chest until he could run his thumb across Yosuke’s collarbone. “I’ll listen to your heartbeat.”_ _

__That concept ended up being a rather weak pretense, as Souji didn’t even have anything in his ears when he pressed the stethoscope against Yosuke’s chest. He slid it over Yosuke’s nipple (“Th-that’s not where my heart is, partner...”) while his free hand traveled down to tug at Yosuke’s fly._ _

__Yosuke wondered if he should have been embarrassed by how hard he already was. Souji definitely wasn’t the same as the nurses in that magazine; there was the obvious lack of breasts hanging out of his shirt or red lips giving him a coquettish pout. But Souji really did look great in the outfit, even if it had more than likely been designed with women in mind. The expression he wore was less overtly seductive, too, having an air of anticipation, face red and mouth parted slightly, studying Yosuke’s face for approval._ _

__“Mm, Yosuke...” Souji cradled Yosuke’s cheek in his hand, running his thumb against Yosuke’s lip. “Say ‘ah’.”_ _

__“Ah...” Yosuke’s mouth was barely open for a second before Souji’s mouth covered it, tongue sliding in to rub against Yosuke’s. Souji’s hands slid off of Yosuke’s cheek and down onto his shoulders, pushing against them until Yosuke was on his back, stretched along the length of the couch. Souji’s mouth left his to kiss and nip at his neck and, still straddling Yosuke, he rolled his hips down against Yosuke’s. Yosuke’s pants were pulled down enough that he could feel Souji’s erection against him more obviously than before, and he ran his hands restlessly through Souji’s hair._ _

__Souji suddenly stopped moving his hips and sat up (Yosuke was embarrassed by the sound he made in response to that, and proceeded to pretend it hadn’t happened), looking like he’d remembered something. Yosuke groaned as Souji tugged his pants and underwear down more, pulling them completely off and tossing them all the way to the other side of the room._ _

__“We’re not done with your checkup yet,” Souji said, gasping a bit. Yosuke just blinked up at him, words lost for him. Souji shifted to reach for something on the side of the couch, and Yosuke heard the sound of something being uncapped. Souji slid back a few seconds later, returning to his spot astride Yosuke’s hips._ _

__Yosuke could feel the slickness of Souji’s fingers when he brought them down against him, and so wasn’t surprised when he felt them probe at his entrance and push inside. Souji’s other hand went down to stroke Yosuke’s cock, and Yosuke wrapped his legs around Souji’s waist and gasped._ _

__Souji thrust his fingers in and out of Yosuke, wringing out needy sounds from him, but even then, Yosuke felt like it wasn’t enough. “H-Hey— Hey, Souji,” he breathed, smacking at Souji’s arm to get his attention._ _

__“Mmm?” Souji’s fingers didn’t stop moving, but at least Yosuke got his attention._ _

__“Wouldn’t it be easier to...to check if you had something thicker...?” Yosuke said, voice strained._ _

__Souji blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, and Yosuke wondered if it would’ve just been easier to go ahead and say, “Fuck me.” Souji did seem to get it eventually, though, and he removed his fingers from Yosuke and settled himself between his legs more comfortably. He pulled off his panties and flung them to the same corner most of Yosuke’s clothes had ended up in, and soon it was Souji's cock thrusting into Yosuke instead of his fingers._ _

__Yosuke groaned, gripping Souji’s arms tightly and tilting his head back against Souji’s couch. Souji buried his face against Yosuke’s neck, but Yosuke tangled his fingers in Souji’s hair and pulled, wanting him up, needing to look at him more— “God, I missed you so much,” Yosuke sighed, pulling Souji’s head down to rest against his._ _

__“M-Missed you, too,” Souji said. He pressed kisses across Yosuke’s face until he found his lips. Yosuke tried to echo the response again against Souji’s lips, but any words turned into moans as he came, tightening his hold on Souji and creating a mess over his outfit. He slowly relaxed his grip on Souji, and after a few thrusts felt Souji come inside of him. Any other day, he would’ve brought up a complaint about this, but he’d missed Souji enough that he could let it slide._ _

__Souji let out a contented sigh and rested his head against Yosuke’s chest. “That was great,” he said. “I should’ve tried to figure out your fetishes sooner.”_ _

__“You shouldn’t have figured that one out,” Yosuke said, frowning. "...Not that quickly, at least."_ _

__“I think it was worth it. Anyway...” Souji said suddenly. “Anything you want to say?”_ _

__Yosuke frowned. “Huh? Like what?”_ _

__“I _did_ just get back from the city...” Souji said._ _

__Yosuke was quiet for a few moments before it clicked. “What, like, welcome back?” he asked. He felt Souji nod his against his chest. “Dude, it’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”_ _

__“I’d still like to hear it from you,” Souji said, glancing up at him._ _

__Yosuke laughed and ruffled his hair. “Fine. Welcome back, partner,” he said._ _


End file.
